swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Inq Hutta
|climate=Temperate |gravity= |terrain=Swampy |water=40% |interest=*Inq Hutta Council Palace *Lake of Inq Hutta |flora=Inq Hutta carnivorous plant |fauna=*Chameleon *Hammer Shark *Inq Hutta chemilizard |hides= |species=Inque |otherspecies=*Human *HuttStar Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia *Ithorian *OngreeHutts: Yuuzhan Vong War *Yuuzhan Vong *Kyuzo *Several others |language=*Inquali *Huttese *Basic |government=Clan council |population= |demonym= |cities=*Kajidica *Sharka City *Several others |imports=*Technology *Foodstuffs *Weaponry |exports=*Foodstuffs *Weaponry *Technology |affiliation=*Hutt Empire *Inqua Republic *Inque **Inqua Grand Council ***Inq Hutta Council *Inque Cartel *Hutts *Kajidics *Hutt underground *Yuuzhan Vong Empire }} Inq Hutta was a planet in the Bootana Inqua region in the Inqua system. It was a major trading center from 2,350 BBY to 26 ABY, when the Yuuzhan Vong came to the planet and conquered it. However, the Yuuzhan Vong soon left, but left a heavy fatality rate and bankruptcy. Also, after the Yuuzhan Vong War, a Ongree colony|colony]] of Ongree moved to Inq Hutta from Kor Clay – which was devastated during the war – and became the third overwhelming population on the planet. History Early history Known to have been the second planet — Inqua being the first — the Inque species were first seen on, Inq Hutta was believed to be one of the few ancient planets that the Hutts and their empire had colonized on that survived the Hutt Cataclysms. Around 15,000 BBY, the Inque species started to appear out of the lakes on Inqua and several other planets in the Inqua system. With the Hutts being one of the dominant species on the planet, the Inque species were taught a lot about the galaxy and the species dwelling in it and adapted to much of Hutt culture. The Inque of Inq Hutta built many temples to their Hutt overlords and treated them as gods. However, the Hutts soon left and the Inque culture on Inq Hutta soon developed on its own. The Inque of Inq Hutta had soon adopted the beliefs of those on Inqua and worshipped their goddess, Sharka. Over the next few thousand years, many companies, species, and organizations had resided on Inq Hutta and later left the planet. By the Old Republic era, Inq Hutta had became one of the largest trading centers in all of Hutt Space by the year 2,350 BBY After the dissolution of the Inqua Republic, the Inqua Grand Council had been reestablished as the ruling body and represented the five most powerful and ancient Inque clans in the Inqua system. The clans of Inq Hutta later created the Inq Hutta Council, the Inq Hutta division of the Inqua Grand Council. Yuuzhan Vong War In 26 ABY during the Yuuzhan Vong War, after the Yuuzhan Vong conquered Nal Hutta, the Hutts and Inque of Inq Hutta prepared for an invasion and was invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong. Near the end of the war, the Hutts across their vast empire formed an underground moment that spread across the entire Hutt Space, including Inq Hutta. After the Yuuzhan Vong planted their vongforming machines on the surface, the Inque population joined the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. During the Second Battle of Inq Hutta, the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated at the hands of the Inque and the Hutts, and were driven away from the planet. However, the Yuuzhan Vong then went to Inqua, where they suffered a huge loss in their empire and left the entire system. After the war, the Yuuzhan Vong left a huge fatality rate and bankruptcy rate on the planet and across the entire galaxy, numbering in the trillions. With the remaining Yuuzhan Vong tortured (on the request of the citizens of the planet and the Inqua system) and executed, the Inques on the planet welcomed any strugglers and survivors of the war to come to Inq Hutta and take refuge. The Ongree colony from the devastated Kor Clay was one of the many species to take refuge on the planet. After hearing about the Ongree's devastated world, Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure of the Hutt Grand Council hosted relief efforts to aid the Ongree and Inq Hutta. After the Ithorians heard about the relief efforts hosted by the Hutts were taking place, and after the destruction of Ithor, most went to planets in the Inqua system such as: Inqua, Inq Hutta, and Nal Sharka. Due to the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, the planet's large trading industry was destroyed, making it no longer one of the largest trade routes in Hutt Space. Also, Sharka City, the planet's capital, had been destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong and Kajidica was the new capital after the war. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Yuuzhan Vong War'' Sources *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' Notes and references ]] Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Planets Category:Inqua system Category:Hutt Space planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Hutt Empire planets